A Strange Girl
by Korilassical
Summary: A pokemoninuyasha crossovr.this is my first fanfic. please read fully. got it? i'm not gonna be updateing for a while k?
1. A strange girl

Zapdos comes Chapter one: A Strange Girl 

It was a bright day as our favorite hanyou was walking with his friends to Keade's village. "Inuyasha?" asked the raven-haired girl on the bike. "Why are we going to Keade's village?" "Kagome, she probably has more info on where the shards fell," Inuyasha replied. At that time they all heard a slap. "Miroku, you stupid monk! Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?" asked Sango, the other woman that was present. "I told you, my hands have a mind of their own," Miroku replied.

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream came from the other side of the trees. The scream was closely followed by a demon's growl. They all ran to the source of the scream. The smell of blood came to Inuyasha. They reached a clearing and saw a strange woman bleeding from her arm. She shouted at a black and white dog-like creature, which had fire on its back. "Typhlosion, use flame wheel!" she said. Her opponent, a snake demon, was caught off guard and was hit by the attack. "Finish it with your special attack!" suddenly the dog-like thing rubbed both of the fires on its back together and created a huge explosion.

The snake demon was destroyed. The girl took out a red and white ball and said, "Return." A red beam came from the center of the ball and hit the dog. In an instant the thing was gone. The girl put the ball back in to her pocket. The she fell to her knees holding her arm. Inuyasha and Miroku slowly walked to the girl. As they approached her, she fell over completely unconscious. Kagome ran up to them and said, "I think we should take her to Lady Keade and see if she can do anything about that wound." "Can't you?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't have any more bandages," she replied. So, Inuyasha picked up the girl and said, "I'm gonna go ahead and get her there. You guys come quickly." With that said, he ran toward the village, with super-human strength. "Keade!" he yelled as he entered her hut. "Yes?" called a familiar voice from outside the door. Inuyasha put the girl down and ran to Keade.

When he explained everything, she was shocked. She ran to the hut and went inside, Inuyasha was waiting out side for Kagome and the others. Keade examined the girl's torn flesh and began to put healing herbs on it when the girl woke up. She asked, "Where am I?" "You are in the Senjuku Judi era of Japan. I am Keade," Keade replied. "I'm Zapdos," the girl said. Then Keade put bandages on her arm. It hurt a little, but Zapdos was glad to have the bandages on her arm. When Kagome came in the hut, she gasped. Even though Kagome saw her before, all that blood had covered up Zapdos' clothes. Now that her clothes were clean, Kagome realized that Zapdos could be from the future. She was wearing a modern-day halter-top with lo-rise jeans.

Out of Zapdos' hip-pack a white light came suddenly. The light stopped as quickly as it came. But standing on the spot of the light was a cute little egg-like thing. It started crying when it saw Kagome. Kagome stood in shock. Zapdos just smiled and picked it up. As soon as she did it stopped crying. It smiled and went to sleep. "What is that?" Kagome asked. "It's my baby pokemon. Its name is Togepi," Zapdos said. "It's very cute." "Thanks. It just hatched from its egg the other day," Zapdos said. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Sango," Said a girl who just walked in. "Inuyasha. Not that it matters." "Miroku." "Shippo!" "Kagome." "I'm Zapdos. Nice to meet you," Zapdos said. "Zapdos, what was that thing that looked like a dog we saw earlier?" Inuyasha asked. "What? Oh, you mean this? Go Typhlosion!" Zapdos said as she threw a red and white ball.

Another white light came and went but this time a black and white dog-like creature, which had fire on its back, was standing there. "A what-osion?" Miroku asked. "A Typhlosion," Zapdos calmly replied. Then she turned to Typhlosion and asked it, "Are you hungry?" it nodded its head. So Zapdos reached into her hip-pack and took out a bowl and a jar that had its food. As she was putting the food on her pet's bowl Inuyasha asked about her Typhlosion. "What's a Typhlosion?" "It's a pokemon," Zapdos said.


	2. Sesshomaru comes

A strange girl 

L.Z.Mason: I hope you liked it. I love cliffhangers. Heeheehee.

Inuyasha: No! It was stupid! You're stupid!

L.Z.Mason3: snivel sniff you're mean! Petraficuos Totalus! : P Inuyasha: falls to the ground, stiff as a board. ....

Sango: Those were five words...

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What! Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Ahh!

L.Z.Mason3: Haha! You're the stupid one! : P

Sango: Inuyasha, you should know better.

Miroku: Yeah. You of all people should know that Lady Zapdos and Lady Kagome are best friends.

L.Z.Mason3: While you fight, I'll finish chapter two.

Chapter two: Sessho-maru comes.

"What are pokemon?" "They are creatures that can control almost anything," Zapdos replied. "I sense five shards of the Shikon jewel coming closer and at a very high speed!" Kagome said suddenly. "What! Here?" all of them said, except Zapdos. (A/N: remember, Zapdos is from the world of pokemon. She has no idea what the Shikon jewel is.) "What's a Shikon Jewel?" Zapdos asked, confused. "There's no time to explain!" yelled Sango, who was running out the door, with a big boomerang. 'If there's no time to explain, then I'll find out myself,' thought Zapdos.

She followed Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome to the edge of the village. "Get back, Zapdos. We don't want you to get hurt," they all said. "I can fend for myself, ya know!" "Listen, wench! If you can fend for yourself then how come you couldn't handle that snake demon without using your pokemon?" Inuyasha yelled. "Is it my fault that my Celibi and I got caught in a worm hole?" Zapdos asked. All of them, now gaping at the fight between the new girl and the old hanyou, didn't realize the danger that just came. "I was only trying to see my friends in my past!"

"What!?!" "I'm a reincarnation! I remembered my past as soon as I got my magic!" Zapdos screamed. Inuyasha took a deep breath, preparing to yell again. However, he stopped and turned around. "Sessho-maru!" he yelled. "Who?" Zapdos asked. Inuyasha was right. There, leaning on the tree, was a tall demon. He had fangs and claws like Inuyasha, but his ears were not dog-ears. His hair was long and silver. He had two red stripes on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his forehead. "Inuyasha's half-brother. He hates humans," Sango told Zapdos.

"Are you all done, fighting with that girl?" he asked coldly. "Yes. Why wol-" Inu started but was cut off. "Good. She can die now," Sessho-maru said. "What do you mean?" Zapdos and Inuyasha asked him. "I'm here to kill you," Sesshy said. (A/N: Who ever gave him that nickname RULES!) "Why?" Zapdos asked, calmly, even though she knew she was in total danger. "Probably Naraku," Miroku said. As Miroku told her, Sesshy jumped and landed in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. He sank his claws in to her. She was ready for that. Calmly she placed one of her hands on his. For some unknown reason, her hand was glowing.

Sessho-maru let go as soon as her hand touched him. He growled in pain. Then, with the same hand she touched her neck. The glowing had increased and stopped. When she removed her hand, the claw marks were gone, and the bleeding had stopped. "Well, Sessho-maru, looks like you've met your match," Shippo said. Sesshy glared. Shippo hid behind Inuyasha. "A human can never measure up to me," he snarled (Sesshy). "They are lowly creatures, that will do anything to save their pathetic lives." "Bayby, you must be thinking about yourself when you said that. As you can see all of us will not die like cowards. We'll die fighting," Zapdos said, speaking for all of them.

Dil le ke, Hahh Janne ke, Hahh

Tere galee meh me a gaya

Dil le ke, Hahh Janne ke, Hahh

Tere galee meh me a gaya

"Huh?" They all looked at Zapdos. "Oh, Sorry!" She took out her cell and clicked the talk button. "Hello?" "Hello, my FOOT! Where are you?" "Nice to hear from you to, Articuno. I don't know," Zapdos said. "I just got a call saying that you didn't get there!" Articuno yelled. "I'll go tomorrow. Celibi is resting in its master ball," Zapdos said. "What did you do to that poor thing?" Articuno asked. "Nothing! We were caught in a wormhole," Zapdos said. "Well, you had better get there tomorrow or I'm coming there. Got it!" Articuno said. "Excuse me! F.Y.I: I'm older than you! You can't do ANYTHING to me! Now, can I hang up? You're giving me roaming charges," Zapdos said and she clicked.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked. "My twin sister," Zapdos said. "How are you older than her?" Inuyasha asked. "Only by two minutes." Zapdos said. "Can we get on with this? I have better things to do than be in the company of humans," said a cold voice. "Where's there?" Inuyasha asked. "Someplace further in the pastand yes we can continue this battle," replied Zapdos. Sessho-maru jumped and landed in front of her a gain, but this time he had Tokijin out. Everybody was tense, except for Zapdos. Sesshy was about to strike her when she said, "Stupefy." The spell hit and Sesshy was knocked out cold. Zapdos only smiled.

L.Z.Mason3: I love cliffhangers, muhahaha! Thanks for that review. I hope you like this chapter. This is my first fan fic. If somebody didn't like it than im me, don't review. My Sn is Volleyl13.

Inuyasha: No one will be stupid enough to review to that lame story! And what's so great about chapter two? Wow! You beat the crap out of my brother! I did it a million times before!

L.Z.Mason3: Least I beat him with only two spells! : P

Kagome: Inuyasha why don't you shut up!

Sessho-maru: Why don't all of you shut up?You're giving me a headache!

L.Z.Mason: Points to Sesshy and says silencio why don't you?

Sango and Miroku: Doubled-over laughing Please r&r before Zapdos beats the crap out of Sesshy again!

Sesshy: Don't call me that!

L.Z.Mason3: Sesshy! Sesshy! Sesshy!

Sesshy: grrrrr

L.Z.Mason3: Read laugh and laugh review! PLEASE laugh


	3. Articuno arrives

Chapter 3  
  
L.Z.Mason3: Kikyo lovers must die! Inuyasha: What? Why! Kagome: Kikyo must die! Sango: it's true. Miroku: They're all right Inuyasha. Inuyasha: Glares at Zapdos So, I must die? Zapdos: stares back innocently Kikyo haters rule! Chapter three: Articuno arrives. "Well, now what? What should we so with him?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know. However, he does make this beautiful landscape look like a wasteland. We shouldn't leave him here," Zapdos replied. "The shards are in his back! I can see them!" Kagome said. "I'll get them out," said Miroku. When they got the shards out, Inuyasha carried Sesshy to a tree. Zapdos took out a pokeball and said, "Go! Caterpie! Use string shot!" The pokemon looked like a caterpillar. It was green and cute. It looked a Sesshy and sprayed a white web around him. After it was done, Sesshy's whole body was covered in the web, only his face and neck showed. 'When will he wake up?' was the question. Zapdos knew. All her spells wore off in a few hours. "If we come back in at least two hours, he will be awake," Zapdos said. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "Of coarse! All my spells become useless in about two hours," Zapdos replied. "Are you positive?" Miroku asked. "I've had my magic since I was ten. Yes, I am positive," replied Zapdos. "How old are you now?" asked Sango. "Eighteen." "Hey, that's how old I am!" Inuyasha said. "Eight years of experience!" Inu said. "Actually, I spent seven years at Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was fun there," Zapdos said. "But, that was when I had a wand." "Well let's go back to keade's hut," said Sango. Two hours later Dil le ke, Hahha Janne ke, Hahhha Teri galee meh, meh a gaya Dil le ke, Hahha Janne ke, Hahhha Teri galee meh, meh a gaya "Will you turn that thing off?" Inuyasha said. "Hello? Articuno? Will you stop calling me?!" Zapdos asked. "No! Get to Hoenn now!" Articuno yelled. " No!" Zapdos said, and she clicked. Then she called her phone company and asked if her number can be changed. They said yes and they changed it to: &(-!#(&. (A/N: See if you can decode that. to see the answer go to my profile page.) Articuno's pov "If she doesn't come home now, I'll go there and kill her!" Articuno said. Then she called her Celibi and told it to use time travel. "Take me to the era your sister is in," Articuno said. Her Celibi used its attack and opened a portal to the past. Articuno stepped through it with Celibi. Normal Pov "Let me go!" Sesshy screamed at Zapdos. "Sigh No," Zapdos said. "Zapdos Mason!" someone said. Zapdos turned around and saw Articuno standing there. "Oh, it's only you," she said. "Who did you think it was?" Articuno said. "Someone important," Zapdos said. "Oh, really? Well mom called and she wants you at Pettalburg Gym now!" Articuno said. "You're lying," said Zapdos. "No, I'm not!" Articuno said. "Oh, really? If you're telling the truth, then why do I see that smirk in your eyes?" Zapdos asked. "Besides mom wouldn't call unless May and Max are home. Last I checked they are at Maville city," Zapdos said. "..." "Why don't you say something?" Zapdos said. Articuno just saw Inuyasha and the others. "Who are they?" she asked. Inuyasha and they others were frozen. Even Sesshy stopped yelling (Sesshy: stop calling me that!). "Who are May and Max?" Inu asked. "Our little brother and sister," said Zapdos. "If you have younger siblings, the you should know the woes of being the oldest," Sesshy said. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be fine," Zapdos said. She turned and left. L.Z.Mason: Kikyo, you must die! Holds Kikyo by the neck over the ledge of a skyscraper Kikyo: Please let me go! Everybody except Inuyasha: Drop her! Drop her! Inuyasha: Don't you dare! Zapdos: Silencio! Inu: ...... Kagome: Drop her! Zapdos: Should I? Everybody except Inu: Yes! Zapdos: Okay! Drops Kikyo and watches her fall to her second death I hate Kikyo! I wish this chapter was real. 


	4. The Attack on Zapdos

The Attack on Zapdos  
  
Inuyasha: Zapdos you're a baka! Zapdos: Look whose talking! Inuyasha: I hate you! Turns and leaves, not before Kagome says: Kagome: Sit! Miroku: You deserved that! Sango: Zapdos, don't pay any attention to that baka. Go on and finish your story. Zapdos: Fine. But, not until... Stupefy! Points to Inu and uses the spell   
  
Chapter four: The Attack on Zapdos  
  
Zapdos walked out of the village and walked toward the forest. As she walked down the path, she came to a fork in the road. Every one used one path. However, the other path wasn't. She took the path that wasn't used. As she walked, a hundred pairs of red eyes watched her. When Zapdos reached a clearing, she sat down and looked up at the sky. From all the pink and purple colors in the sky, Zapdos figured that it was sunset. She didn't know that there was a demon approaching her.  
  
"It's sunset! Why isn't she back yet?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know," Kagome said. "Why don't we look for her?" Sango suggested. "Yeah!" they all said, except Articuno. As they were leaving, Kagome stopped and asked her if she was coming. "No," Articuno replied, bitterly. "Why not?" Kagome asked. "She could be lost." "If she gets lost, then it's her problem," Articuno said. "I don't care about her." "How come? She's your sister!" Kagome said. "I have Moltres, May and Max. I don't need her and as far as I'm concerned she doesn't need me, Articuno said coldly. "Fine. Stay here. If Zapdos is dead then don't attend her funeral!" Kagome replied harshly. With that, Kagome turned and left.  
  
Zapdos got up and was about to leave when she felt something stab her right across her back. She fell to her knees. The thing that attacked her was a demon. Zapdos turned around and saw her attacker. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Kagera, an incarnation of the mighty demon Naraku," the demon replied. "Why are you attacking me?" "My master wants me to kill you, something I'll finish quick. Dance of the dead!" Kagera said, as she raised her Japanese fan. As soon as she brought it down, three skeletons appeared out of thin air. All had swords, and attacked Zapdos at the same time. Zapdos, who was caught off guard, was hit by the attack. She fell backwards with three deep cuts on her stomach.  
  
Articuno felt a sharp pain right in her heart. She just realized that Kagome was right. Zapdos was her sister, and she should go help them look for Zapdos. Articuno got up and ran outside. Kagome and the others had already reached the forest. Articuno threw a pokeball, and said, "Go, Zapdos!" The ball opened to reveal a big yellow bird, with a long beak. Articuno jumped on its back and it took off. Zapdos, (the bird), could fly with amazing speed. In an instant, Articuno was flying on top if Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, pointing up. "What!" Inuyasha asked. "Look!" Inuyasha looks up and sees Articuno on a big yellow bird, which is landing. "I'm coming with you," Articuno said, when she got off the bird. "Why? You said that you didn't care about Zapdos," Inuyasha said. "Zapdos is in danger right now, and I know where she is!" Articuno said. "How?!" they all asked. "Easy. Magic must find magic. Zapdos is a witch and so am I," Articuno said. Then she turned to the big yellow bird and said, "Zapdos, return." "Let's go!" Inu said.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Kagera said "Dance of Blades!" Zapdos was weak from all the blood she lost, so she couldn't move very fast. However, she was fast enough to dodge that attack. "You can't dodge all my attacks!" Kagera shouted. "I can dodge as many as I can!" Zapdos said. "Go Lugia!" Zapdos throws a pokeball that reveled a big silver pokemon bird. "Use Areoblast!" The bird opened its mouth and a blue beam shot out of it. The beam hit Kagera and she fell over. "Want more?" Zapdos asked. "I'll be back!" Kagera shouted from her feather. When Kagera was gone, Zapdos fell over unconscious from the loss of blood. Articuno and the other had just reached the clearing, when Zapdos fell. "Let's take her to Keade's!" Kagome said. "No," said Articuno. "What?!" they all asked. "No." Zapdos: muhahaha! Inuyasha: Shut up your supposed to be unconscious. Remember? Zapdos: And? Kagome: Your not supposed to talk. Zapdos: Oh, well. Madison: I am a friend of Zapdos. Please read and review. 


	5. Zapdos' trip home

Zapdos' trip home.  
  
Zapdos: Madison where are you?  
  
Madison: Over here, Baka!  
  
Zapdos: I'll show you who's the Baka around here!  
  
Inuyasha: Holds up Madison by the leg I got her!  
  
Zapdos: Good! Now... where's that light switch?  
  
Kagome: I found it! Flips the light switch  
  
Zapdos: Madison, if you don't stay still I won't give you that computer that I said I was gonna give you!  
  
Madison: Whimpers  
  
Sango: Miroku stop! Slaps him HARD  
  
Miroku: Ow......  
  
Zapdos: I'm gonna finish my chapter "No," Articuno said. "What?!?" they all said. "No," she said again. "Zapdos needs not only bandages, but stitches as well." "Articuno, how came you tell?" Kagome asked. "Look, all her cuts are long in width, and in height. She needs to be at a hospital right now!" Articuno said. "Go Celibi! Use time travel. You are welcome to come along," she told Inuyasha and the others. "We're coming," said Sango. So they all stepped through the portal, after Inuyasha picked up Zapdos. As soon as they stepped out of the portal, they were greeted by two unexpected (and ANNOYING) visitors. "Articuno!" said May. "Oh, god!" Articuno mumbled under her breath. "What did you say?" May asked. "Nothing! Umm, how did you get here so fast?" Articuno asked. "By bikes. Rydal let us have them," said May. "Who are they?" the little kid next to her asked.  
  
"They are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Since you already know who Zapdos is, I don't think you need to be introduced to her. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get to the infirmary," Articuno said, and left. Inuyasha and the others were following close by. "Wow...Articuno seemed to be in a rush. Hey, May. What do you think that bloody thing on his back was?" the boy asked. "That bloody 'thing' was Zapdos," replied May. (A/N: Ok, having them in this story is kind of stupid... but I couldn't find anyone else to fill the place of Zapdos' little brother and sister. But on the bright side, at least they aren't as stupid in my story as they are in the show.)   
  
Pyaar ishq aur mohabbat  
  
Pyaar ishq aur mohabbat  
  
Jo be inca nam a neh  
  
Peleh Dil se tham a neh  
  
Nam a neh meain nahe quayamath  
  
Ho ja thee hain  
  
Pyaar ishq aur mohabbat  
  
"Turn off, you stupid thing!" Articuno had been trying to turn off Zapdos' beeper, as you can tell... she had no luck. The ring just got louder and louder. Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. "That's it. If that thing doesn't shut up right now I'm breaking it!" he said. "Be my guest," Articuno said, handing him the beeper. In a half second, the beeper was in bits. "Thank you!" Articuno said. "Why does Zapdos have ring tones like that?" Kagome asked. "I haven't the faintest idea. But I think it's to annoy me," Articuno replied. "That makes sense," Miroku added to Articuno's statement.  
  
The doctor came out of the operation room and Articuno was asked for a moment alone, to talk to her. So the others left. "We have done all we can, but she still hasn't woken up," the doctor told Articuno sternly. "Do you mean that she might not make it?" Articuno asked. "Yes, there is a 40% chance that she may make it, but the odds are against it," the doctor said. "You're allowed to visit her, now." She turned and walked away. Articuno told the others to come back in to the room, and together the entered Zapdos' room.   
  
Zapdos: I didn't like this chapter and this is MY story.  
  
Inuyasha: Hallelujah! Finally you realized your story is a piece of crap!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: Ahh!  
  
Sango: Looks like Kagome is on Zapdos' side again.  
  
Madison: Yep!  
  
Everybody (except Inu, who is on the floor): Read and review NICE comments or don't review at all!  
  
Everybody: Bye-Bye 


	6. In the Hospital

In the Hospital  
  
Zapdos: Wow. When I reread my story, I thought that Inuyasha should give Sesshy () a beating too.  
  
Inuyasha: Can I? Gets all happy and exited  
  
Zapdos: No.  
  
Kagome and Madison: We don't want you to get hurt... (Obviously sarcastic)  
  
Zapdos: Lol  
  
Sesshy: Stop calling me that!  
  
Zapdos: Would you prefer Lord Fluffy?  
  
Sesshy: ...... twitch  
  
Zapdos: I'm sooo evil.  
  
Miroku: Just finish your story.  
  
Zapdos: FINE! Yelled  
  
Inuyasha and Sessho-maru: Ow...   
  
"You can go see her now," the doctor said. Articuno walked back in to the waiting room, and said through tears, "We can go see her now." "What's wrong?" asked Kagome worriedly. "Nothing. Come on," Articuno said in a small voice. They all walked in the room. All of them were surprised, except for Kagome and Articuno (obviously,) at all of the life support machines that Zapdos was connected to. "Wow," said a very amazed Sango. "Let's sit down on the chairs," Kagome said. Inu said, "Ahh!" "Sorry," Kagome said. They all sat down and waited for someone to speak. No one said a word.  
  
"Articuno. What did the doctor say?" Kagome finally asked, breaking the silence. "She said that Zapdos might not survive. There is only a 40% chance that she'll make it. However, all the odds are against it," Articuno responded. Once again it was all quiet. After what seemed like an eternity someone opened the door of the room. "Moltres!" Articuno exclaimed. "Who?" "My sister!" "Hey! What's up?" Moltres asked. When they got a good look at her face, Inuyasha and the others very surprised. Moltres was an exact copy of Articuno and Zapdos but with red hair. "Nothing much. Zapdos is here again," Articuno said. "Look who I saw on the way here:" Moltres announced. "Who?" all of them asked. "May and Max! They're here because their friend wants a gym battle with Zapdos," Moltres said. She walked in side and then the annoying kids came in. "Oh god!" Articuno mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll tell you later, at the gym," Articuno said. "Why is Zapdos on life support?" Moltres asked. "As usual she go attacked, but this time she lost a lot of blood and was k.o.ed after she got rid of her attacker," Articuno replied. "That's Zapdos?" May inquired. "Yeah...and?" Articuno retorted. "Well from what mom and dad told me, Zapdos should be stronger than this," May stated. "She's a lot stronger than this. But, if you were here a few days ago than you'll know why she's weak right now," Moltres said.  
  
"Why? What happened a few days ago?" Miroku asked. "Tell them Articuno," Moltres said. "Alright," Articuno said. "Since today is Sunday and the attack was five days ago sooo it started on Tuesday. After Zapdos' gym battle, we all went to check on the other pokemon. For some reason Zapdos rarest pokemon were nowhere in sight." "What are Zapdos rarest pokemon?" Kagome cut in. "Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, Mew, Celibi, Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyoger, Rayquaza, and Jarachi," Articuno said.  
  
"Anyway, let's get on with the story." "Alright. Zapdos got on her Pidgeot's back and flew high. Then she caught sight of tire tracks and told us that she would follow them. After she was gone a huge explosion came from the direction that Zapdos went in, so we went there. When we got there, Zapdos was face off against two Team Magma grunts and one executive. We thought that it was very unfair so we released the pokemon they took. While we were doing so, the Team Magma members released all of their pokemon. They had eight pokemon between themselves.  
  
"Zapdos' pokemon were all home, and the ones she used in the gym battle were all in the pokemon center, so she had only her Pidgeot. We had no pokemon with us, and Pidgeot was looking pretty beat. The grunts saw us so we were only able to steal back three: Groudon, Kyoger, and Rayquaza. And all we needed were those three," Articuno said. Then the doctor came in. "You all will have to go home now. Visiting hours are over now," she said. "I'll finish the story at home okay?" Articuno said as they left.  
  
Inuyasha: Why can't I beat the crap out of my brother?  
  
Zapdos: I didn't decide. Sango, Kagome, and, Madison did.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and, Madison: No you can't!  
  
Inuyasha: Please!  
  
Sango, Kagome, and, Madison: No!  
  
Zapdos: Listen to them.  
  
Inu: No!  
  
Kagome: Zapdos told us to help her with the plot of this story and you are just not going to get yourself hurt.  
  
Zapdos: Besides, I'm the author. Not you. And I could make Sesshy beat the crap out of you if I wanted  
  
Sesshy: Stop calling me that!!  
  
Everybody except Sesshy: All right we won't call you that, Lord Fluffy! (A/N: Whoever gave him that name is da bomb!)  
  
Zapdos: Review please. F.Y.I.: I don't own Inuyasha. 


	7. At home

At home.  
  
Zapdos: Iight. Now what?  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you tell every one that you have given up on this story?  
  
Zapdos: Lemme think about it for a moment... no.  
  
Kagome: Kikyo is here.  
  
Zapdos: What? She can't survive a 50 ft. fall.  
  
Kikyo: Well I did! Why did you do that?  
  
Zapdos: Simple: I hate you  
  
Madison: In fact all of us hate you. Except Inuyasha, over there.  
  
Kikyo: why do you hate me?  
  
Zapdos: Kagome will answer that?  
  
Kagome: You are pure evil. You tried to kill me!  
  
Kikyo: well Zapdos is pure evil too.  
  
Madison: Well Zapdos is pure evil too.  
  
Zapdos: I may be evil but least I don't try to kill peeps. Avada Kadavara! Points to Kikyo and uses curse then smiles evilly as Kikyo dies for real. I'm gonna continue my story.  
  
Since they took her to the Blackthorn city hospital, they had to fly back to Lilycove city. Articuno had three flying pokemon with her and Moltres had one. Sango rode on Kirara. They rode in pairs. Kagome and Articuno on Articuno's Moltres; Inuyasha and Moltres on Moltres' Latios; and Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara with Shippo. It took at least three hours to get there. On the way, it started to drizzle. 'Oh, great, if we have to stop now I'm going to be really mad,' though a very weary Articuno. Then she told Moltres (Bird) to use sonny day. The drizzling stopped. "How much longer will this take?" Inuyasha asked. "We're almost there. See that huge cliff? That's where the gym is. We'll be there in a half hour," Moltres said (person).  
  
"I'm going to go a head and unlock the gym," Articuno shouted to Moltres who was a few meters away from her. Then she told the legendary bird to use agility and Kagome to hold on tight. As the attack's effect kicked in, the bird and its rides went off fast as a jet.  
  
Where Sesshy is:  
  
"Stupid woman. Wench, where are you?!" Sesshy asked himself only to receive no answer. Then he saw Keade walking up to him. "Can ye not be quiet? We are trying to sleep," Keade asked very sternly. "Only if you free me, hag," Sesshy said coldly (Sesshy: will you stop calling me that already?! Every body: No...) "If ye can be quiet, than I will free ye at dawn," Keade said with a sigh. "Alright then, but don't you forget. Got it?" Sesshy said. "Fine," she said and with that, she turned and left.  
  
Back to Hoenn:  
  
Kagome and Articuno finally landed in front of the gym. As soon as they got off the big bird, it took flight and went to the top of the cliff and landed. "Come on," Articuno told Kagome. She held open a door and let Kagome walk inside. The room was dark, cause all the lights were turned off. When Articuno flipped the light switch, Kagome was very surprised. In the middle of the room there was some thing that looked like a big battlefield and on the sides, were bleachers. "This is where all the gym battles are held," Articuno explained. "If you like this, than you'll defiantly like the rooms. Come on, I'll show you my room then give you the key to your room," Articuno lead Kagome across the battlefield and in to the hall in the back.  
  
"This is my room," said Articuno as she opened a beautiful wooden oak door. She let Kagome go in first again. When Kagome walked in she was amazed. The room was huge. In the middle of the wall in front of her, was the bed. On the right were two bikes; on was red, the other was blue. On the left was a desk and it had a laptop in the center. Right across from the bed was a big oak dresser and it was pretty big. Above the desk was a bookshelf. It was filled with animes. Most of them were Ranma ½ comics. "Oh Articuno your room is so cool. Is my room as cool as this?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, all the rooms are the same. Except the fact that the other rooms don't have bikes in them. Only Moltres', Zapdos', and my rooms have the bikes," Articuno replied.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Zapdos: this chapter is very okay.  
  
Madison: Please read and review it. 


	8. She Wakes Up!

Chapter 8  
  
Just then, some one opened the gym door... someone who shouldn't be there. "Huh?" Articuno said as she heard the gym door open. "Oh, great. Probably another trainer. Oh, well. I guess I should let them know that Zapdos isn't here." She got up and when to the battlefield. Than a few seconds She came running back. "Oh my god! Zapdos is here! I don't know how, but she got away from the hospital! Come on!" she screamed as she reached them. They all ran to the gym entrance. As Articuno had said, Zapdos was there, but there was something wrong with her. 'Her eyes... why are her eyes like that? Some one has to be controlling her... but who?' thought Moltres.  
  
"Zapdos! Why aren't you in the hospital-thingy?" asked Inuyasha. "They released me. They believed that I was perfectly ok," Zapdos said in a very strange voice. 'Okay... that's sooo weird. Zapdos' voice changed from its original, fun lovin voice to a bitter serious voice,' Kagome thought. "Wait a minute. Zapdos is being controlled. Once before some thing like this happened to a Nurse Joy that worked in that place by new island," said Moltres suddenly. "Did you ever figure out who was controlling her?" Sango asked. "Yeah. It was Mewtwo," Articuno replied. "Then its probably Mewtwo again," Miroku said. "I'll check and you guys stay here with her. Who knows what Mewtwo plans on doing to her," Moltres said.  
  
Then she ran out the door and around back. Sure it was. There, sitting by an almost dead Mew, was Mewtwo. "Oh my gosh! Mew! Mew! Are you okay?!" Moltres cried as she ran to Mew. "Mewtwo! What did you do?" she yelled. 'nothing much just some attacks' it said. "Are you the one that is controlling Zapdos?" 'Maybe' "Stop Mewtwo! Or else!" she said. 'Why should I?' it asked harshly. "Because...... my sister gave you a home!" 'And. Your point is?' "Why you little!" Moltres got soooooo mad at that pokemon. It was up to it's old tricks again.  
  
Zapdos' mind  
  
'Where am I? And why am I trapped in my own mind?' the tiny Zapdos thinks. She was trapped in her own mind and she couldn't do any thing about it. 'Why do I hear voices?' 'you hear them because I want you to. So that you can remember your friends before I kill you' her Mewtwo said as it walked up to her. 'Why? Mewtwo?' she said starting to cry, something she did very rarely. 'Because I am tired of all of your gym battles. You use me almost all the time and now I'm sick of it. ' 'Yeah? And you are my strongest pokemon. It's very obvious that I'll use you nearly all the time.' 'well I'm still sick of it, and now I will get rid of you forever!' it said harshly. 'Fine. But if Giovanni comes after you again, don't ask my family to help you, you snake in the grass!' she yelled at it. Her tears of sadness had just turned to tears of anger. 'and you can't get rid of me I am your master! I still have your master ball!'  
  
'So you still think that you are my master? Did you forget that I'm controlling YOUR body? I am my own master. When I destroy you I will continue to try to control the whole world.' Mewtwo said. 'I'm surprised that you haven't all ready tried to do that. Oh wait you already tried, and you failed! Why? Because a human got in your way! You failed Mewtwo and you will fail again!' Zapdos screamed. Mewtwo only smiled. 'Finally you're back to normal! Lately you have been getting soft.' it said. 'What?' Zapdos said in confusion. 'you were turning in to a very sensitive person. Something you are not. If you did turn in to that, I really would have killed you.' it said in a very happy voice. 'Wow. Can I have my body back now or do I have to petrify you to get it back?' she asked happily. 'you can have it back. Just don't petrify me.' it said.  
  
In the gym.  
  
Zapdos, who was just awake, just fainted. "Zapdos!" Articuno cried and Zapdos fell and rushed over to pick her up. They put Zapdos on the couch and just waited. After an hour a miracle sort of happened. "Where am I?" said very familiar voice. "what the-" Inuyasha started. "Zapdos is awake! Zapdos, are you ok?" "yeah, I'm fine, but where's Moltres?" Zapdos asked. "She is currently out back yelling at a certain Mewtwo that was controlling you," Kagome said. "I'm gonna go have a little chat Mewtwo. See y'll later!" Zapdos said running to the door.  
  
-------------------------------------- --  
  
most of this chapter I got from the pokemon first movie. I don't own that movie. If you don't like it then don't read is. SIMPLE! 


	9. The hexes

Chapter nine  
  
"See y'll later!" Zapdos said running to the door. "Hold it! You're not going any where!" Articuno yelled. "You had us worried sick when you where in a coma. Now that you're awake you're gonna forget it ever happened? No way! You are staying here!" "I'd like to see you try to stop me," Zapdos said, just daring Articuno to stop her. "Mewtwo wasn't controlling me to get to the world! Moltres doesn't know that. I have to stop Moltres from lecturing Mewtwo to death!" she added. "Sigh Fine go. She out back," Articuno said.  
  
"Thanks!" Zapdos said and ran outside the door. Moltres was just lecturing Mewtwo. Mewtwo, on the other hand, was communicating with Mew telepathically. 'Wake up Mew!' 'Mew!' 'Mew wake up!' 'Mew?' Mew turned and saw its trainer walking silently towards it. Zapdos put a finger to her lips indicating Mew to be silent. "And another thing-" Moltres started but was cut off by Zapdos scaring her half to death. Here's what she did: silently Zapdos came right behind Moltres and poked her. Moltres screamed so loud that Inuyasha ran outside holding his ears and looking at Moltres as if she were mad.  
  
Zapdos used her magic to become invisible. "Why did you scream so loud?!" the Hanyou screamed at her. "Something or someone poked me! It's not my fault that I got scared!" she yelled back. Zapdos, amused with this, decided to break it up, so that Inuyasha and Moltres didn't kill each other. "I poked you. Got a problem with that?" Zapdos asked reappearing. Inuyasha looked really mad and Moltres looked really shocked. "B-but how?" Moltres stammered. "H-how did y-you get out of that coma?" "..." Zapdos didn't know how.  
  
"Why did you poke me? You know I get scared easily!" Moltres yelled. "Listen. You get scared to easily, and you need to get braver, like me. That's why I poked you and disappeared," Zapdos said. "I need to get braver, like you? You run from a little bug," Moltres sneered. "Least I ain't scared of mice," Zapdos sneered right back. Then this continued for at least ten minutes. Inuyasha didn't even bother trying to stop them, cause after that ten minutes, they started hexing each other. "Mouse!" "Bug!" "Elephant!" "Hippo!" "Snake!" "Spider!" "Kangaroo! Silencio!" (A/n: tell me who said those hexes and I'll give you a cookie.) now one of them can't speak so the other one turned herself back in to a human.  
  
Inuyasha: HAHA! You got turned in to an hippo! doubles over laughing  
  
Zapdos: glares why you little! PINK DRAGON!  
  
Everybody: HAHAHAHAHA! Inuyasha snicker you snicker shouldn't have snicker insulted her! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Zapdos: read snicker and snicker review!  
  
Inuyasha: Why you little! Starts chasing Zapdos with a bat, yelling and screaming curses you little !  
  
Zapdos: Silencio! HAHAHAHAHA! 


	10. 4ever it took me 4eva 2 updat!

Zapdos walked back to the gym. Moltres was the one that had to stay as a kangaroo. When Zapdos reached her room, a voice shouted: "Is the gym leader here? I'd like a battle with him." Zapdos sighed. That wasn't the only time someone thought she was a he. She walked back out to the battlefield and called Articuno. "Excuse me, but do you know where the gym leader is? I'm Brandon from Little Root town," he said. "Yeah. I'm the gym leader," Zapdos said. "You? Zapdos is a boy's name. Isn't it?" Brandon asked. "No. It's not," Zapdos said.  
  
Articuno came in followed by Kagome, Sango and the others. Articuno had turned Moltres back in to a human. "What?" Articuno asked as she walked up to Zapdos. "I have another challenger," Zapdos replied. "Is she really the gym leader?" Brandon asked. "Yes," Moltres and Articuno both replied. Then the two rivals, for the time being, took their places at opposite ends of the field. Articuno took her place as the judge. The others sat at the benches on the sides.  
  
"The battle between Zapdos, the gym leader, and Brandon, the challenger, is about to begin. Each person is allowed to use six pokemon each. The challenger is allowed substitutes. The gym leader is not. Begin!" Articuno stated. Zapdos started the battle. "Go, Latios!" she said. "A Latios huh? Then I choose Gengar!" Brandon said. 'I can't let Latios get hit by a ghost attack. So I'll have to use my thunder attacks,' Zapdos thought. "Latios, use thunder!" she said. "Gengar dodge it! Use shadow ball!" Brandon said. "Latios! Counter it!" Zapdos said. The attack bounced off of Latios and went straight back at Gengar with twice the power.  
  
"Gengar use night shade fast!" he said. To late. The shadow ball attack hit Gengar before it could counter it. Gengar fainted. "Gengar is unable to battle! Latios is the winner," Articuno said. "Gengar return! Go Blaziken!" Brandon shouted. Inuyasha and the others where surprised at how easy Zapdos beat that Gengar. "Blaziken use sky uppercut!" Brandon said. "Take that hit Latios!" Zapdos said. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Even Articuno, who knows Zapdos' battle strategies almost as well as Zapdos does, was shocked to see Latios take that hit.  
  
Sky uppercut did a ton of damage, and Latios fainted. "Latios is unable to battle. Blaziken is the winner," Articuno said. "Latios return! Go, Blastoise!" Zapdos said. "Watch this: Blastoise use your hydro pump!" Zapdos said. The attack hit Blaziken hard and made it weak, but not that weak. "Blaziken! Use you thunder punch now!" Brandon said. The attack hit Blastoise and it fainted. 'Oh, come on! How can Blastoise lose so quickly?' Zapdos thought. People you know the drill. "Blastoise return. Go, Latias!" Zapdos said, "use your psychic attack!" "Dodge it Blaziken and use you sky uppercut!" Brandon said. "Dodge it!" Zapdos yelled. Blaziken flew past Latias and Zapdos saw her chance. "Latias use your psybeam!" Zapdos said. Blaziken was hit by the full force of the attack and hit the wall on Zapdos' right. Then it fell to the floor, on the wall, leaving its print on it. "Oh, god! That's the third time this month!" Moltres yelled at Zapdos, apparently getting her voice back. "Zapdos, the guy that fixes our wall is now getting really mad!" she added. "Do I look like I care? No? Iight then," Zapdos retorted. Moltres shut up, cause after Zapdos' retort Zapdos gave Moltres a death glare.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and wondered why Zapdos was mean to Moltres. Zapdos turned her attention to the battle. You people know what happens now. "Blaziken return! Go, Snesel!" Brandon said. "Begin..." Articuno said getting tired of this. "Snesel, use your night shade," Brandon said. "Latias, use dragon rage!" Zapdos said. The attacks hit each other and a huge dust cloud appeared...  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you mean to Moltres?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I was wondering that too.  
  
Zapdos: thinks real hard I don't know.  
  
Moltres: ...  
  
Articuno: sigh  
  
Everybody: Today is a boring day. Read&Review. 


	11. who wins

A huge dust cloud appeared... It covered both the pokemon as well as their trainers. As soon as the dust cleared, it seemed that both pokemon had fainted. "Sneasel and Latias are unable to battle! New pokemon will be chosen now," Articuno said. "Latias, return." "Sneasel, return now!" Zapdos was getting tired of this. "Go, Blaziken!" she said. "Blaziken? Fine then. Go, Swampert!" Brandon said. "Begin..." Articuno said. "Swampert use your surf attack!" Brandon said. "Blaziken, jump!" Zapdos told her pokemon.

Instead of soaking Blaziken, surf hit Zapdos. The force of the attack should have moved her back a bit, but it didn't. it soaked her. Her hair was lumpy and kept getting in her eyes. She was mad. It was on now. "Blaziken, use your double kick!" she said. Brandon was shocked at how she looked at him, so he was practicly paralyzed. By the time he realized that his Swampert was in trouble, it was to late. Swampert was hit by the attack, but it countered by its self.

Swampert used its muddy water. Blaziken was knocked out cold. "Blaziken is unable to battle. Swampert wins," Articuno said. "Blaziken return. Brandon. Your Swampert is powerful. But do you think it can be powerful enough to hand this next pokemon? Go, MissingNo.!" Zapdos said. "What?!" Articuno and Moltres both shouted. "No Zapdos! That thing is a virus! Don't use it!" "I'll use which ever pokemon I want. Don't say that MissingNo. isn't a pokemon. Cause last time I checked it is," Zapdos said.

"So where is this MissingNo. of yours? I can't see it," Brandon mocked. "Watch as it materializes," Zapdos replied with a smirk. Right when she said that MissingNo. materialized out of thin air. It looked like a bar code. Scary. "S-s-Swampert use y-your water gun a-attack," Brandon stammered. The attack was useless. It just went though the pokemon. "MissingNo. Show them your water gun attack," Zapdos said.

Sesshomaru's POV

"Can you hurry up?!" Sesshomaru yelled. "If ye is such a great demon then why don't ye get yourself out of this?" Keade said annoyed. The demon lord was really getting on her nerves. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes and sighed. It was the evening and Keade didn't even get past the first layer. "Hurry up!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Fine. Ye can get yourself out of this!" Keade yelled back. "Stupid hag," he muttered under his breath. Keade walked back to her village thinking why she even bothered to help such an ungrateful demon. At least Inuyasha stopped calling her names.

Kikyo's POV

Kikyo stood in her hiding spot as Keade left. Then when Keade was completely gone, Kikyo steped out. "Heh. You can't even get out of that thin thread? What kind of demon are you?" she asked. "Shut up!" Sesshomaru said. Kikyo took out her bow and an arrow. Then she notched the arrow in the bow and said "This will be easy." She let the arrow go and it was covered with a white light. When it hit Sesshomaru the string shot was destroyed.

Normal POV

MissingNo's attack hit that Swampert so hard that it fainted. Then as you all know what Articuno says. (A/n: I'm a bum. I'm to lazy to spell right and to write more stuff.) After recalling Swampert, Brandon was using his Sceptile, and was winning. In MissingNo's case, it is like ditto. It can transform. It transformed in to a water type and now it has a slight problem. Sceptile. Soon after, MissingNo. fainted. Then Articuno says what she has to say. "Go, Articuno!" Zapdos said. Inuyasha and to others were confused now.

If this was a pokemon battle then why was Zapdos using Articuno. They all gaped a her. Zapdos noticed this and said, "We were named after the three Legendary bird pokemon. This one is Articuno's namesake," then she turned to her Articuno and said, "use your sky attack!" "Sceptile use mirror coat!" Brandon said quickly. "Oh, great," Zapdos muttered. Articuno's attack hit Sceptile's Mirror Coat and both pokemon were thrown back. Sceptile got a lot of damage because Sceptile is a grass type and sky atk is a flying move. Grass vs. Flying equals to flying as the winner.

"Articuno use your Blizzard!" Zapdos said. Sceptile was to slow to get up and well... Let's just say that is was not a pretty sight. "Sceptile, try to get up!" Brandon said urgently. But for some reason Sceptile didn't move. "Articuno stop!" Zapdos said to her bird. Then she walked over to Sceptile and felt it's forehead. It was hot. "This pokemon is sick. What have you been feeding it?" Zapdos asked Brandon. "This pokemon food I bought yesterday from that stand next to the gym. They said that you made it," Brandon said. "And that this is how your pokemon became powerful."

"Brandon, I don't make pokemon food. My pokemon became powerful through friendship. And there isn't any stand here that sells pokemon food," Zapdos said. "Where is Zapdos?" asked a new voice. "I'm right here," Zapdos said. "Madison?" "Yeah. Why didn't you tell me that you made pokemon food?" Madison asked. "I don't make pokemon food," Zapdos said, warily. "But the people outside said-" Madison started. "That I made the pokemon food that they sell," Zapdos finished. "I know."

Inuyasha: Who is Madison again?

Zapdos: My friend, who is weird.

Inuyasha: Like you?

Every one: Uh-oh!

Zapdos: What?! You little! Silencio!

Madison: I'm not weird! You are!

Zapdos: You want to lose your voice too?

Madison: No ma'am.

Zapdos: good. Read & Review, peeps! If you have ANY suggestion on how to get rid of writer's block then review tell me in your reviews please. Hey Madison you know something?

Madison: what? You don't have a brain? I already knew that.

Zapdos: Keep talkin' Madison Keep talkin'. this is probably my longest chapter. Oh, and I heard that books-a-million is havin' a big sale on how to get a brain for dummies. You should buy one. Anyway, this chapter is my longest chapter I wrote. Stupid writer's block.


	12. the Liers

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me that you made pokemon food?" Madison asked. "I don't make pokemon food," Zapdos said, warily. "But the people outside said-" Madison started. "That I made the pokemon food that they sell," Zapdos finished. "I know." Just then the gym doors opened and another trainer came. As soon as he saw Zapdos he was yelling at her.

"How dare you! How dare you make pokemon food that makes them ill? You are a conniving little beeyotch! Because of you my pokemon are in the pokemon center! If you ever do this again I will hurt you!" he yelled. "How dare me? How dare you! I don't make this pokemon food! Don't ever call me a beeyotch and don't ever come in here and threaten me! Cary I'm not afraid of you. Others maybe, but I'm not.

"And another thing. Who are you to yell at me in my own gym?!" Zapdos snarled. Then she turned and walk to outside to the water pokemon. There the put on a breathing device that lets you talk while having it in your mouth. Then she dived in. She knew where she was going. When she had this place built, she made a secret room under the pool for water pokemon. Anytime she need to think, she would go there. Only Kyoger and Vaporeon knew about this place. When she reached the room she was really upset.

Someone wanted her to win every pokemon battle and then have the opponent's pokemon faint and then die. Then after that happened after awhile she would be fired and pokemon would have to go back to Prof. Birch's place. 'But who would hate me that much? Wait... Giovanni did say that he will find a way to destroy me after I destroyed Team Rocket. That's it! It's Team Rocket!' Zapdos thought. With that in mind, Zapdos opened the room's door and swam out of the room closeing it behind her.

When she got near the surface she heard voices. "Zapdos didn't make that pokemon food. She didn't have time to. Yesterday she woke up from a coma. And today she-" Moltres was saying.

"I don't want to know. I'm leaving," Cary said. The others where looking for her. After Cary left, Zapdos surfaced and Inuyasha was in front of her. Inuyasha and Zapdos both screamed. Zapdos' sudden appearance scared the crap out of Inuyasha. He wasn't paying attention to his ears. Everybody's attention came to those two. Zapdos took of the device.

"Good you found her. Zapdos, where-" Articuno started to ask. "I know who is doing this! It is Giovanni! He swore that he would destroy my rep. And now he is doing it!" Zapdos interrupted. "What???" said Articuno. "Just follow me!" Zapdos said getting out of the pool and running towards the front of the gym. They all followed her. When they reached where right behind the merchants, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres tackled all three of them. One of them was a Meowth. The were all taken inside for questioning. At first they wouldn't talk.

"Alright. If none of you answer my questions here is what I'll do. Meowth, you can say hello to water. Lady, I wonder if you will miss your hair, and sir, all of your pokemon will turn on you. So if you don't want that to happen then I suggest you talk," she threatened. "All right! Our boss sent us. We were to give out this pokemon food. Then-" the man started but Zapdos' cell phone rang.

When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me in to bed and she'd read me a story.

It always was about a princess

In distress and how a guy would save her

And end up with glory.

I'd lie in bed and think about the person

That I wanted to be

Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me.

I don't want to be like Cinderella

Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free

I don't want to be like someone waiting

For as a place of came and save me

On my will survive unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna be no, no, no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

"Hello? Lance? What happened? Why are sad? What?! They can't do that! Can they? But. But are you serious?! Fine... Kay. Bye," Zapdos said. "What happened?" Madison asked. "Nothing. I'll be back," Zapdos said, turning her heel. She walked to her room and unlocked the room. When she opened the room Zapdos' favorite music reached her ears. Her favorite songs were: Tipsy, Burn, Cinderella, Here I am to Worship, I Don't Want You Back, Bani Bani, With You, Yeah, Bad Boys II, Rite Thur, Milkshake, and Jenny From the Block. Right now Tipsy was playing.

She closed the door and jumped on her bed. She was thinking about what Lance had said. He said that her bosses found out about the pokemon food and are now trying to fire her, but he said that he will try to convince them to reconsider. She would get a call from him later. 'This can't be happening. Giovanni is getting his revenge on me after all. Why is this happening now? I just don't get it. Wait! The pokemon food! That's it!' Zapdos thought. Then she ran out of her room leaving the door open. Inuyasha certainly didn't like that.

Zapdos ran out side were she found the pokemon food. Zapdos took a jar and opened it. The pokemon food looked normal, but smelled bad. It was out of date! "Articuno, I choose you!" she said. She threw a poke ball and her Articuno came out. "Articuno, we have to get to Ever Grande City!" she said, as she climbed up on Articuno's back. Her pokemon took flight as soon as Inuyasha and the other came outside.

A/n: the song is cool. It is called Cinderella by cheetah girls. It is good. Some peeps in this story are real. Flames are now welcome. Like: me. I'm Zapdos. Madison, Articuno, Cary, Lance, and Brandon. Warning: Don't use my people. Or else! Bye-bye!


	13. Confrention

"Articuno, we have to get to Ever Grande City!" she said, as she climbed up on Articuno's back. Her pokemon took flight as soon as Inuyasha and the other came outside. "Zapdos! Wait!" Madison called after her. Zapdos apparently wasn't listening. Then some thing red, white, and green passed her. It was Inuyasha and Kagome. "Zapdos! Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "I'm going to Ever Grande City. To stop my bosses from firing me," Zapdos replied.

Everybody get down, this party's coming to town

Ramaboobadooda there's only one thing to do

Baby, baby let's rock

Dance all night til 12o'clock yeah.

Gori, Gori, Gori, Gori, Gori, Gori.

Kabhi, Kabhi, Kahin, Kahin, Chori, Chori

Gori, Gori, Gori, Gori, Gori, Gori.

Kabhi, Kabhi, Kahin, Kahin, Chori, Chori

Chup, Chup ke tum mila karo

Pyaari, pyaari, baatein vaatein kiya karo

Par yun na milna kisi se Kabhi

Humare siva

Zapdos' other cell phone rang. "Two?!" Kagome and Inuyasha asked. "Hey a girl can't to many cell phones. Besides this it my emergency cell phone. Hello? Lance? What happened now?" Zapdos asked.

'Zapdos, they want you to come a tell them what happened.' was her reply. "What?! I was in a coma and they don't believe that? I'm already on my way, with proof that I didn't make that food," Zapdos said. Her temper was starting to go through the roof. First with Cary, then when she found out that they were firing her, and now they won't believe her. Too much. 'Calm down. You're on speaker phone.' "Do I sound like I care?" Zapdos said before she clicked.

Zapdos was really ticked off by the time they reached Ever Grande City. That wasn't good for her. They landed and Zapdos jumped off of her pokemon and ran into a huge building. Inuyasha and Kagome got there a few minutes later. "Now where did she go?" Kagome asked. "Into that building. That's where her scent leads," Inuyasha said. "I doubt we should follow her. She seemed pretty mad."

Zapdos' POV

"Don't believe do they? I'll show them that I'm no liar,' Zapdos thought, as she ran into the conference room. She ran into the room and someone said: "She dares show up after she was rude to us?" Though Zapdos heard that comment, she didn't say anything. "Zapdos. Why did you click?" asked Lance, who was waiting for her to come. "Because I was tired of people not believing me and I was mad prier to this," Zapdos replied.

"Really? Well we'd appreciate if you don't vent your anger out on us," said someone behind her. "Guess what I am mad at you. Now if you would please be quiet, I would like to show you proof that I didn't make that food," she said to the people. "This," she pointed to the jar, "is store bought pokemon food. The only reason that it has been making the pokemon sick is because it has been enhanced with poison powder, and the fact that it is expired. I have never made pokemon food and I don't even cook! I can't even cook. Also I don't go near a stove." "Well you did have time to make an excuse and you probably think that we will buy this excuse. But we won't." said one of the older people.

As Zapdos was about to talk, Lance said, "She would never lie in a matter as big as this. For all I know she has never lied in her life." "That's just it. 'for all you know.' She could've lied to you about that. You see, because of you we let her be a gym leader. We thought about it before you recommended her, but since we found out that she is a witch, we have doubted her abilities. As you can see she is clearly lying to all of us," said the youngest looking one. "You know what? I don't have to take any of this. If you doubted me that why didn't you fire me before? Don't answer because it would be another reason to prove that I'm "lying" to you," Zapdos said, as tears swelled in her eyes.

Then she ran out of the room, out the door, and in to the dark field to her bird pokemon. Lance saw she was crying when she ran out and said, "Are you happy now? If you fire her, then I quit!" "Lance! Come back here, you're making a big mistake!" yelled someone behind him, but Lance wasn't paying attention to them. He ran out of the building to where Zapdos was. As he got closer, he noticed two other people standing by her. One had silver hair. The other one had jet black hair. Both had worried expressions on their faces.

Lance was close to her to hear what she was saying to the other two. "What would mom and dad say when Articuno, Moltres and I go back to Petalburg City? And what about May and Max? They always looked up to us. Max always wanted to be a gym leader and that's probably not going to happen now. Why do I always have to have the bad luck?" she asked. "well you don't have that much bad luck. I mean you didn't have bad luck when you met us-" Inuyasha started to say but Zapdos interrupted. "Yeah, well what about when that wind witch lady attacked me? Or your brother? If that was good luck I'm the magnet to it."

A boy ran out the building. He ran to Zapdos and said, "Are you Miss Zapdos? Your bosses said that they are now firing you. They want you to find an antidote to the poison food, and give you a deadline of two weeks from now." "What?!" shouted four voices in unison. "What did you say? They aren't firing me? They just trying to keep Lance in the pokemon g-men thing. I'll be back. Lance come on!" Zapdos said. She walked in to he building with Lance and back into the conference room. "What do you think I am? An idiot? You're only keeping me so that Lance won't quit!" she yelled. "No. the one who told us about the poisoning food

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. I wish. Warning: Don't use my characters without my permission or else! Bye!


	14. Another Battle

She walked in to he building with Lance and back into the conference room. "What do you think I am? An idiot? You're only keeping me so that Lance won't quit!" she yelled. "Young lady, hold your tongue! Cary told us what he heard from the three merchants and told us that he was wrong in blaming you and we were wrong in firing you. Also Lance you have rejoin the protection unit," said one of the members to Zapdos and Lance. "Where is he? Cary I mean, where is he?" Zapdos asked.

"He is on his way out. I don't think he wants to talk to you after what he said about you," said the youngest member. "What did he say about me?" Zapdos said dangerously. "Um.... He said that you cheat in all of your battle and you even toy with your opponent until you have only one pokemon left. The you use a pokemon called Diaxis," he replied. "What?! I only use Diaxis on a last resort! And the only time I used it was when I was losing to Madison who, had three pokemon left and I had one! I'll be back," Zapdos added. Then she left the room and found Cary walking very fast to the exit.

"Cary! Wait up!" Zapdos called, but Cary ignored her. "Boy, if you don't wait for me, I'll hex you." Cary knew what spell she had in mind so he stopped. "Finally! Hey, listen thanks for clearing my name one the whole poisoning thing. But there is something I need to talk to you about. Why did you say that I cheat in all my battles?" she said. Cary looked so sorry and was thinking of a good excuse when Zapdos said, "I only use Diaxis when I'm about to lose a battle with my friends. Do you ever remember me use that pokemon against you? Ever? No right? That's because I had my Groudon and Kyoger with me.

"I would only use Diaxis when I need to. Even Diaxis knows that. And I don't toy with my opponent. I can show you right now if you want. The battle tower is next door anyways. So, I challenge you to a one-on-one pokemon battle," she added. "I accept your challenge and maybe you can prove that you're better that me," Cary said. "I was always better than you," Zapdos said. "Come on." together they walked out the doors of that building and Cary waited for Zapdos get her Articuno and come back. When she came back, two people came with her. She was saying: "tomorrow we'll go. Don't worry. If the real Naraku has most of the jewel and you have some of it, than when Naraku is by us and he has the shards with him, than just tell me. I'll use my summoning charm on the shards and they'll come to us. Cary are you ready to get beat?" "I'm afraid that you'll be the only one who'll get beat," he replied.

"What ever. Come on," Zapdos said. They all followed her in to the second building. They walked up to a lady at the counter. "Hey, Lisa. You have any battlefields available?" Zapdos said to the lady. Yes we Zapdos. Which one? Level 100 or Level 50?" replied Lisa. "What pokemon do you have with you, Cary?" Zapdos asked. "Wilson, Champ, Fire, and Ice," he replied. "Good. All I have with me are level 100 too. Level 100, Lisa," Zapdos said. "You got it Zapdos. But you can't use only one pokemon. Oh. The only level 100 room we have left is that one and unfortunately you also have to have a three-one-three battle with six other trainers. Do you want that room or will you go to the gym?" asked Lisa.

"We'll have to go to the gym. I have a conference to get back to. Cary meet me at the gym tomorrow morning. We'll have a three-way battle. I've to finish my battle with Brandon anyway," Zapdos said. "Oh, and by the way. Do use Champ okay? Let's go." They left the building and made their way back to the conference building. Lance was waiting at the door. "Yo! Zapdos! You're cleared and you have to make a potion for the poison pokemon food," he said as they came up the steps. "Articuno already has. I think. It's at home. I'll bring it to your place tomorrow morning," Zapdos said. "But Zapdos! You, yourself said that we are going tomorrow," Inuyasha said. "We're going tomorrow afternoon, not in the morning. Besides when we left I was a bit awake and I had Articuno's Celibi use it's time freeze attack to freeze time there. So Naraku has been frozen since we were back. The thing is, it didn't effect your brother, Keade's village, or some priestess lady." Zapdos said.

"What?!?" yelled both Kagome and Inuyasha. "Are you serious?" "Dead serious. Celibi told me," Zapdos said. "Oh, so now you can speak with pokemon?" Inuyasha said, rather rudely. "If you speak to them with your hearth and soul, they will understand you and you will understand them. A pokemon and its trainer have an everlasting bond that can't by anything. Even death," said Cary. "Lance, the potion will get to you by tomorrow morning. I'll get it to you even if I have to stay up they whole night," Zapdos said. "Now I'm going back to they gym to see if the potion is ready, think of strategies for my next battles and get some sleep. You going to go to your secret base?" Zapdos added.

"Yeah. That where you go to think. I still can't find yours. Where is it?" Cary asked. "Not telling. Bye!" Zapdos said. "Go! Articuno! Lets go home." "Finally we can go to sleep," Kagome said, who was looking tired. Zapdos jumped on Articuno's back while Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. Cary called out his Blaziken and got on its back. Then they left together. Inuyasha for a moment though Blaziken was a demon but remembered that Zapdos has one to. "Hey Zapdos! Why did you tell me to not use Champ?" Cary called over the winds. "So that it doesn't faint in on turn. That's why," Zapdos said.

Cary had to go to his secret base and because his base is on the ocean the conversation ended very quickly. Zapdos, Inuyasha, and Kagome were in the air for fifteen minutes when they came to the gym. Zapdos' sisters came out to see what had happened. "Articuno, go to cellar and get asphode, wormwood, and boomslang skin. I have the rest of the ingredients in my room," Zapdos said. "Why? I already made the potion. With Moltres," Articuno said.


	15. They return

Zapdos: OKAY! This chapter is not good for Kikyo lovers because I just saw the Inuyasha movie: Affection Touching Across Time. She was so mean to Kagome and that got me mad. I personally don't like Kikyo, and for all I care she can burn in hell. Sorry all you Kikyo lovers. This fanfic will be an Inuyasha/Kagome thing if anyone wants it to be. Further more, my hate for Kikyo has grown since I watched the movie and have an ultimate plan to destroy her in this and the next chapter. Sorry all you Kikyo fans. Sorry.

"Okay then. Will you give it to Lance tomorrow? I've to battle Cary and Brandon tomorrow," Zapdos asked Articuno. Articuno said that she will and that everybody should go to sleep. "I'll be out back. I've to do some thing. See y'll tomorrow," Zapdos said.

Zapdos walked outside and sat down on the cold stone. Espeon came walking towards her. When it reached her, Zapdos stroked Espeon's head and behind it's ears. "I'm going back to the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others tomorrow. Are you coming?" she asked it. For a moment Espeon looked up at Zapdos and instantly Zapdos knew that it won't stay here if she wasn't here. "Thanks Espeon. I guess I should pick the pokemon other than you to come with me."

Zapdos got up and walked over to a Blaziken. It was already awake. "You coming?" she asked. It looked at her and said, "Blaze." That meant "yeah." Zapdos reached into her bag and took out a ball and said, "Great Blaziken. Return." Zapdos did the same with four more pokemon. After she was done, the pokemon that were coming with her were Blaziken, Espeon, Metagross, Celibi, Swampert, and Rayquaza. Then she went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY............................................................................................

This morning everybody got up and took baths. Today Zapdos was wearing her blue jeans, a pale blue tube top, with a blue jacket, and blue flip-flops. Articuno wasn't there because she had left to give Lance the potion. Zapdos and Kagome showed Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku how to use the tub. After that dilemma, they had breakfast and Cary and Brandon came over to have a battle.

Because Zapdos was in a rush Brandon and Cary had a double battle with Zapdos, so there were four pokemon on the field, two for Zapdos and one for each Cary and Brandon. Brandon use Sceptile and Cary, who didn't listen to Zapdos' warning, used his Champ. "I told you not to use Champ! Go Blizzard and Blaziken!" Zapdos said. Blizzard was the name of her Articuno and well... Blaziken

The battle began. Cary and Brandon were a good team, but their pokemon weren't. Zapdos and her pokemon made a perfect team except for one mistake in the battle. "Blizzard, use your ice beam on Champ! Blaziken use your fire blast on Sceptile!" Zapdos said. All of the pokemon in this battle had suffered a lot damage. "Use your bubble beam on Blizzard Champ!" Cary said. "Sceptile! Bullet Seed!" Brandon said. The ice beam and bubble beam hit each other and then hit the targets. It was a bubble-k.o. the bullet seed and fire blast hit and counter each other. "Return," said Cary and Zapdos. "So, who's stronger? Me or you?" Cary asked. "Easy. Me." Zapdos replied.

"What?! No way! I'm stronger! You only won because I had only on pokemon on my side and you had two. I mean ones that belong to me Brandon," Cary said. "If I had used my Blizzard's Blizzard attack your Champ would have fainted before it had a chance to attack. So now I would like to finish this battle, bye," Zapdos said. She flicked her finger and Cary rose off the ground and flew to the place Inuyasha and the others sat. "Blaziken finish it with a Blaze Kick!" Zapdos yelled to Blaziken. But Brandon said, "Leaf blade it!" The leaf blade attack hit with full force and knocked Blaziken back past Zapdos.

Blaziken tried to get up but its fatigue was overwhelming. It fainted. Brandon won. It took hit a minute to realize it but then he was doing a jig like dance with Sceptile. "Impressive. You stop my Blaziken's special attack with a grass type attack. Here's the badge. Return Blaziken," said Zapdos. She handed him the Power Badge (A/n: okay. Lame. I know. Sigh. The rest of the chapter will be interesting.) Brandon had to leave after the battle because he had to catch a ferry to Mossdeep City. Cary had to go back to his secret base and so Zapdos and the other were clear to leave.

"Go Celibi! Time travel!" Zapdos said. A green portal opened and Zapdos told Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to go in first. So they did. Zapdos came after them.

Feudal Era

Sessho-maru and Kikyo were fighting. So far, none of them had any luck. Behind Sessho-maru and green portal opened and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Zapdos stepped out of it. "Kikyo and Sessho-maru are fighting each other?!" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled. "Looks like it. Who's Kikyo?" Zapdos asked. "This person that Inuyasha loved but they destroyed each other because Inuyasha wanted the Shikon Jewel and he took it. Kikyo was the one who purified the jewel and had the it with her that day. She said that Inuyasha attacked her and stole the jewel. But Inuyasha, that same day, was nowhere near her. Then late morning, Inuyasha really went after the jewel and Kikyo pinned him to the God Tree. Kikyo died after that and now this evil witch lady brought her back," Kagome said.

"Okay. That's very interesting," Zapdos said. Sessho-maru was not really paying attention to Kikyo at the time and was hit with an arrow. He was hit in the black thingy that he always wears. It broke. He charged at her and slashed her shoulder. She was poisoned . (ME: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!) "Die, Kikyo! Die!" Kagome said. "Hey Kagome. Want to see something that's pretty cool? It's an unforgivable spell but hey, it's pretty good," Zapdos said. "Sure. Who are you going to use it on?" Kagome replied. "Kikyo. No one really likes her huh?" Zapdos said. "I can tell that she's jealous of you and wants to destroy you. Watch this. Crucio!" She pointed at Kikyo and at once Kikyo started to twitch and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Zapdos: Like I said, sorry Kikyo lovers. Personally I don't like Kikyo and I'm not going to like her until she admits that Inuyasha was not, and is not meant for her. He is for Kagome.


	16. Kikyo is dead! YAY!

She pointed at Kikyo and at once Kikyo started to twitch and was screaming at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha leaped up to help her but Kagome said, "SIT!!!" he fell to the ground with a thud. "Zapdos do you have a spell that can make him stay like that for a long time?" Kagome asked. "Yes, but it requires your 'sit' command as well. You want me to use it?" Zapdos replied. "Yeah." Kagome said. So Zapdos swished and flicked her hand that said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Inuyasha was slowly rising from the ground.

"He flies!" Miroku said. Sango was watching Kirara play with Espeon. She though that Kirara and Espeon were alike in some ways. For example, they both had powers. Espeon could teleport them and Kirara could fly them to the village. Then she felt some one (we know who) touch her butt. Sango turned around and gave Miroku a HARD slap. Every body looked at her and Miroku. She screamed, "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" While everyone's attention was at those two, Inuyasha, poor, poor Inuyasha, was floating higher and higher.

"Zapdos, do you want me to say it now?" Kagome asked when she looked back at Inuyasha. "Yeah, now should do the trick.


	17. I Love You And You Only

Zapdos: Like I said. The last two chapters were not for Kikyo lovers. The next chapters aren't recommended for them either. All those for inu/kik pairing can just give up.

Chapter 17: I Love You. Only You.

Inuyasha finally recovered from that brutal "Sit!" five hours later, so that was around 5:00. Fluffy left and everybody was at Keade's hut. They were telling her about the fight. Shippo and Myoga were very keen on listening for some reason. They sat very still and didn't say a word until they had finished. Inuyasha walked in and everybody stared at him.

"What?" he said, and sat down in a corner. He was rubbing his ears (poor ears) rather hard. "Well anyway, its getting dark lets have dinner," Kagome said. So they ate and after that they talked some more and Zapdos let Shippo play with her pokemon until Shippo was nearly attacked by Rayquaza because he wouldn't leave it alone. Then they went to sleep. Inuyasha sat alone through all this. He was thinking about something I won't say until it's time.

5:00 in the morning

Inuyasha finally decided to tell Kagome what he was thinking. Her woke her up and, boy, was she ticked off. "Kagome, I need to tell you something, but not here. Will you ,please, follow me?" he said to her. Still ticked off, she placed Shippo gently on her sleeping bag. She fallowed him inside the forest and out to a huge clearing, with a lake in the middle of it. Inuyasha was standing with his back to her.

"You had better have a good reason for waking me up so early," she said. "I do," Inuyasha replied. "I want to tell you something, but promise that you won't laugh at me." "I promise." "Well, I did a lot of thinking today, and... I wanted to tell you that I...I...I love you and you only. Do you love me?" he said. These words shocked her. She was speechless. After a moment or two, she finally said, "Oh, Inuyasha... I've always loved you but I--I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I was scared that you might laugh at me or something like that, saying that you love Kikyo." "Kikyo was dead, and is dead now. The reason I haven't told you before was that I scared that you wouldn't accept me," he whispered. He walk to her and kissed her. For how long they stood there and kissed is anyone's guess, but the sun was rising now.

Zapdos: okay, I'm writing short chapters because I get the ideas half-way through school, b4 4th block and in 4th block I have art & and gym. So by the time I get home, I forget half of it. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHORT TERM MEMORY!!!!!!!!! :D when I figure out a way to get rid of it, I'll get this story lllllllllllooooooooooonnnnnngggeeeeerrrrrrr chapters. Kay? BYE!!!


	18. Kagura comes back

Naraku's Castle

A scream filled the air around the castle. Inside, on the floor, was Kagura clutching her chest. She was facing her master, Naraku.

"I sent you to kill that girl. You only injured her. Only injured her. How hard is it to kill a person, who is amazed by shiny things?! Now she's back. Go and try to kill her again. If you fail, then I will kill you, and then her," Naraku said, bitterly.

"Yes, Master," gasped Kagura. She limped outside and pulled a feather from her hair. It grow and she sat on it. Instantly it flew into the air, and she directed it towards the village.

At The Village

"Zapdos, who attacked you when you first came here?" asked Shippo.

Zapdos looked up from her laptop screen and looked at the young kitsune (Did I spell it right?). "She said someone named Naraku sent her to kill me. Her name was Kagura."

"Naraku? Kagura?" Shippo repeated. Then he ran outside, followed by Espeon, to tell Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha was sitting in the God Tree, Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well, and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were by the river when Shippo came running towards them, closely followed by Espeon.

"Inuyasha! You won't believe who attacked Zapdos!" Shippo said out of breath.

"Who?" four voices said. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"Naraku sent Kagura to attack her!" Shippo gasped.

"What?! No way!" Inuyasha said.

They all ran back to where Zapdos was sitting and questioned her.

"Are you SURE it was Kagura who attacked you?" Kagome asked.

"She was a wind witch--" Zapdos started, but then the wind picked up. Everything was blowing everywhere.

"You're still alive?" Kagura asked as she landed ten feet away.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"Was I talking to you?" Kagura said coolly.

"Yeah, I'm still alive. I've dealt with worse injuries than the ones you gave me. So, as Inuyasha just said, what do you want?" Zapdos said, turning her laptop on standby and putting it down.

"Why won't you die?" Kagura asked.

"You can't die until my destiny's fulfilled. So you're just wasting your time. Sorry," was her reply. "You might as well go back to what's-his-face and tell him he wasting his time too."

"Knowing Naraku he probably already knows," Kagome said.


	19. 4ever to update but hre it is! : D

Srry ppl i waz just bz with my homework and projects and im lying... : D I was just tired of typing and uploading...this stroy shall be complete! soon hopfully...

* * *

"Knowing Naraku he probably already knows," Kagome said.

Naraku's castle

"she'll die soon," Naraku said. "Kanna!"

A little girl with a mirror walked up to him. she had white hair and flowers in her hair. she was holding a silver mirror.

"kanna show me that girl."

Kanna lifted the mirror a bit and it showed not his refection but the whole fighting scene.

at the scene

"Dance of blades!" Kagura said sending blades at Zapdos.

Zapdos moved to the side and took out a pokeball. "let's see if you like ice."

She threw the pokeball and it opened to reveal a pokemon that was a big blue bird with a long, shiny tail.

"Articuno use ice beam!" she told it.

"That's an Articuno?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its big." Shippo said.

Articuno opened its mouth and a white beam flew at Kagura. She jumped to avoid it. The beam hit the spot where Kagura was five seconds ago. the ground was covered in ice. Kagura landed on the spot where the ice stopped.

"wench! Dance of dragons!" kagura shouted. she waved the fan in her hand and a tornado went straight at Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Zapdos.

Espeon used teleport them away to the side.

Naraku's castle

"Kagura will fail. Kanna get Kagura over here now," naraku said.

Kanna used her mirror to bring kagura there.

kagura's POV

Kagura looked at Zapdos with hate in her eyes. 'damn that wench! Why won't she die!' "Dance of blades!"

* * *

Zapdos: Srry 4 the late update... i was just either Lazy or daydreaming...:D

Inuyasha: You are always lazy.

Zapdos: no i was on gaiaonline.

Inu: Yea sure...


End file.
